


Homecoming Suprise

by Kuroiinku



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Communication, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, For real i just wanted to write something cute, I couldn't write smut if my life depended on it, M/M, Making Out, Suprise guest, This Fandom needs more cute fics, english is not my first language, just fluff, no actual smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroiinku/pseuds/Kuroiinku
Summary: Coming home after being on Tour for months, Corey Taylor is ready to fall into his bed and sleep for at least a week. Upon coming home however he finds something, or better someone, in his home that makes him reconsider that Plan.
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor
Kudos: 8





	Homecoming Suprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graveyardshift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveyardshift/gifts).



> Jo so this is for Graveyardshift. Who's like my sib from another crib, who got me into slipknot and a bunch of other great stuff. Who also started of this idea with me in like march last year. Yall know how uni life is like.
> 
> This was supposed to be like 2k and turned out to be like almost 7k....whoops.
> 
> hey Blind :D  
> I appreaciate you so so so much and I'm glad you're my friend <3  
> As you requested I did the words.  
> Love you, have fun   
> and please come screaming at me when you read this <3

It’s been months and Corey was just happy to come back home. Finally, alone and unbothered by his Stone Sour buddies and touring schedules. He loved touring, would never deny that, but being home, on his own time and free to do whatever he wanted was just too glorious of an outlook to not be happy about. Taking a deep breath of the Iowan night air, he waved back at the taxi driver and opened his front door to step in. Everything was dark and quiet, just like he expected. Like it was supposed to be, like he sometimes wished it wasn’t.   
He dropped his bags uncaringly next to the door, unpacking didn’t nearly make the top of his ‘things to do as soon as home’- List. He rather made his way to the kitchen. His fridge was not as empty as expected, someone had stocked his it.   
“Guess I should get Joey something for his troubles” he thought. A smile tugged at his lips and his heart clenched, as he spotted all his favorite brands, from breakfast foods to normal groceries and the ever-important things like milk for coffee and beer. He would just ignore what his heart did, like he always did. A content sigh was drawn from his lips as he grabbed a beer, cracked it open and took that first sip. Nothing compared to his favorite beer from a small local brewery.   
“I defiantly should get Joey something for taking care of my house!” He hadn’t thought that his friend looking after his house would include stocking his fridge and cleaning, as he realized looking around his dimly lit kitchen. Someone, presumably Joey, had vacuumed, even wiped down the counters. Was that something people did for their friends, or did Joey simply know how good he was with household chores.  
There were things Corey Todd Taylor prided himself in, cleaning was not one of them.  
Content and mostly pleased with himself and the world, Corey made his way to the bedroom, tossing his jacket over his couch and toeing off his shoes on the way. A long night, in an actual bed, without having to get up at the weirdest times to make it to a new city.   
The fact that he was home, really home, for more than a few days hit him and a big grin spread over his face. What an amazing concept. Just him and his games and peace. An actual Dream.  
  


A dream that might take a different turn after all when Corey opened his bedroom door. There, in his bed, only visible because of the sliver of moonlight coming through the window, laid someone on their side, face away from the door. Long dark hair halfway scrunched on the pillow. A red shine coming through the dark strands, glowing in the bit of moonshine.  
Corey froze, standing in his own doorway, the bottle of beer halfway to his mouth, almost forgotten on its way.   
“What the…Who...how… I’m…What... Is that…No that can’t be… except… for fucks sake Corey get your shit together!” His thoughts were in scrambles. Racing, not forming one coherent thought, or plan of action for that matter.  
He had no girlfriend, no one staying over and nobody who had the key to his house. Except one person. But it was simply not possible that the man he thought about too much and had too many, romantic feelings for, was laying in his bed. Sleeping soundly without a care in the world. How did that even happen? Corey had not noticed any signs of another person in the house. Or he simply did not look for them, he had assumed Joey would come by occasionally and check the house and maybe water the few, almost dead, plants he tried to keep alive. Obviously, that was not quiet the case. Torn, over what he should do next Corey did not move from his spot in the doorframe.  
A quiet sigh and movement from the bed, made him cringe, and stare at the person in his bed. They moved, rolling onto their back, smacking their lips and cuddling more into the soft mattress and bedding. Corey’s heart jumped, and clenched, and his breath got stuck in his throat and he almost dropped his beer bottle. All while trying not to make a sound. It was him, his face illuminated by silver light, his pale skin glowing. He looked so content and happy. No frown on his face, no knitted brows or lips pulled into a half open grimace, ready to hurl insults or sarcastic remarks at the world. His body laid sprawled on Corey’s bed. He did not want to let his eyes wander, it felt like some sort of betrayal, but when would he be allowed again to look. Long and without hurry to guard his face to not let all his affection and confusion show. So, he did what his exhausted brain came up with-   
He stared at the man, in his bed. Oh god how often had he thought about that. Joey in his bed, from steaming, post tour frenzies to waking up together, after a good night’s sleep and without a rush. Not like this though. Never like this. In his thoughts there were signs, that Joey wanted to be led to the singer’s bedroom, maybe even that the drummer dragged him there himself. Not. Like. This.

  
Corey was unprepared, completely out of his depths. Joeys whole body spoke of relaxation and pure comfort. His hands twitched a bit, as if he tried to grab something in his dream.  
“Cor… wha you do…” Corey’s heart dropped to his knees a third time the night, when Joey started mumbling. His eyes raced to Joeys face. He still seemed to be fast asleep. Did that mean…  
Did Joey dream of him? Was that even possible? Corey was confused, tired and almost ready to just throw all thoughts overboard and sleep on the couch. But just like before, a traitorous thought crept into his mind.   
“What if this is your only chance?” The thought whispered. “What if you just go to bed, with Joey. What if you will never have that again.” Exhausted sleep space sharing could very well lead to accidental cuddling. Everybody knew that. Especially people who shared rooms or tour busses.   
“And it is your bed after all, you have more right to be in there than him anyway.” The thought pressed on. He took a deep breath, he felt more and more exhausted, the months of touring catching up with him again after the brief adrenalin kick upon finding his bandmate in his bed.  
“Oh to hell with everything!” Corey’s mind supplied. He finished his bottle in a few big gulps and put it on his desk. He dropped his pants and threw them with his shirt into the hamper. Still as quiet as possible, to not wake the man in his bed. He walked up to his wardrobe and grabbed a fresh shirt to sleep in and fresh boxers. If Joey had a problem with that in the morning, well.  
That was for Tomorrow-Corey to work through. Tonight-Corey could not care less as his eyelids threatened to fall shut and force the sleep his body needed. He took the few steps to his bed and lifted the blanket, his gaze gliding over Joeys body underneath when he stilled. Joey wore a way too big shirt, a shirt, Corey was very sure, was his and not joeys.  
“Goddammit Joey…” Was the only thought that slipped through his lips, before crawling under the blanket and almost falling asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow and his arm was halfway wrapped around the smaller man beside him. He kind of wished he could stay awake longer to soak up the moment and keep it in his memories forever. His thoughts got washed away by fast approaching sleep.

“Goddammit Joey” He did not know what woke him up, but something did and now he got caught laying in the bed of his friend and lead singer, the man he unfortunately had a massive crush on. A crush so old it just became part of his life. Joey Jordison was not an anxious person, well for the most part. But he has never been more scared than the moment Corey had taken the blanket and spoke that one sentence. Trying not to let the man next to him know that he woke up, he kept his breathing calm. While also mentally preparing for the arguing to come. It did not. Instead the mattress dipped, and a strong arm was flung over his torso.   
“What is happening?” Joeys thoughts raced. Why was Corey not telling him to fuck off, to get his things and leave and never come back? Why was his arm on his torso, almost pulling him against the warm chest of the man who’s breathing evened out, falling asleep next to him? Joeys nerves were ablaze. His thoughts a mess. What was he supposed to do? This was not what he had planned. He thought Corey would come back the next day, giving him time to take his shit and leave, taking all clues that he had spent a lot of time in this house, with him. Fuck. What was he supposed to do? Go to sleep and spin a lie that he somehow forgot the time and decided to spend the night? Not that that explained him sleeping in Corey’s bed, or wearing his shirt. Or he could just leave and pretend this whole thing never happened and hope Corey would do the same. He could not tell the truth. The truth he tried to hide for so long. How should he explain that he had missed Corey so much that he basically moved into his house while the other one was away, just to feel closer to him. That was not just wildly creepy, it was also way too pathetic for his pride to ever be able to admit.

So, what was the plan here? With a slow, deep breath, Joey decided on quietly leaving and ignoring the situation, but not yet he thought. Not yet, not when he could still enjoy the feeling of being held by the man who also held his heart. As much as he had fought the feelings, he could never get rid of the happy tingles this man sparked in his heart, the smiles that threatened to make their way on his face when Corey did something incredibly stupid, or when he came up to him before or after a gig to hug him and clap him on the back.   
“Fuck it” Joey murmured. Against better judgement, he slowly turned, so his back rested against Corey’s chest. The arm around his abdomen tightened slightly and a contend sigh went over his hair, as the man behind him adjusted his position in a way that let him rest his chin on the top of Joeys head. Cuddled and held like this, He felt incredibly small (which he usually hated) and incredibly protected (Which he usually did not need) but somehow, he felt better that he had ever felt the past few years. Not one of his bed partners had made him feel the way Corey did. Still, he should get up, should leave before he fell asleep again in this perfect hug on this perfect bed, with this perfect human wrapped around him. With a quiet sigh he lightly wrapped his small hands around Corey’s wrist and tried to extract himself from the situation. He put Corey’s arm around the pillow he had used and crept to the door. Slowly and very carefully. He already had the door handle in his hand when a whisper reached his ear and almost stopped his heart.

“Don’t leave” Corey whispered into the dark. A deep, sleepy rumble that made its way from his thoughts to the outside world. He hadn’t thought he would wake up again in the middle of the night, but the unprompted movement in his arms had dragged him away from dreamland back into reality.  
A reality in which he might just have ruined one of the most important friendships in his life, with barely three words. But he was too tired to care at this point. Not just from long tour days, but also from hiding his feelings. He always had hoped they would just go; leave like they came- suddenly and without a fuss. They did not. Instead he sat in his bed, already missing the feel of holding Joey in his arms, as he stared into the almost-darkness at his door, trying to see his facial expression. He waited.  
  
Joey heart had stopped beating. He was sure of this as he ever so slowly turned his head. Surely, he had not heard what he thought, surly his tired brain just put too much energy into a wish. But there he sat, moonlight illuminating his face, carving shadows under Corey’s eyes, making the small but tired smile unmissable on his face. A somewhat expecting look in his eyes.

“I, what, stay?” Joeys confused brain tried to keep up with the situation but failed miserably.

“Yeah, just…” a pause almost too long to not be awkward. “Come back to bed… if you wanna.”

The last part was so quiet Joey almost thought he imagined it.

“Please, Jo, just decide.” This almost pained sentence broke Joeys stupor and he promptly turned around and took a few steps back to the bed.  
“You actually mean it.” Came the breathless reply.

“Well, yeah…” Corey shrugged “Why shouldn’t I?” He looked up through some strands of his ginger hair and caught Joeys eyes with a stare that seemed to try to convey something. Though Joey was not quite sure what it was.  
  
“Because…Because…” Joeys thoughts kept spinning, supplying an endless list of reason why this right now was a massive bad decision on both parts, but everything he managed to get out of his mouth was a jumble of unfinished sentences “You are… I am… we are... that’s not, the others… how about…”

In the end he just exhaled very long and very slow, dropped his shoulders and dropped himself back into the position he has been in. In Corey’s arms, with his chin resting on Joey’s head.

“We still should talk about this.” Joey mumbled into the room.

“yeah yeah, tomorrow-Joey and tomorrow-Corey can talk about everything they want.” Corey whispered into Joeys hair, ending the sentence with a light kiss to the crown of Joeys head.

He stiffened

“Too awkward?” Corey asked, insecurity obvious in his voice.

“No,” Joey whispered back. “Just not used to it.” He cuddled into Corey as he pressed Joey that little bit closer to his chest.

“Good night little one, sweet dreams” Corey smiled into the room. Completely content with himself and the world and especially with the man in his arms.

“I’m not little,” grumbled Joey. “But yeah sleep tight” he yawned. Closing his eyes, committing the whole situation into his memory, just in case this was the first and the last time to be held like this by Corey.  
Somehow, he doubted it would be the last time though.

Morning came and with it a clarity, Corey Taylor was not exactly thankful for. He woke, with sunlight shining into his face, obviously the reason he woke up. Not ready to face the day, he cuddled closer into whatever he held in his arms and tried to hide his face in the bunch of dark hair close to his head. After a few minutes of confusion, the events of the night before came rushing back into his mind. “Fuck." was all his mind supplied as he replayed what happened. Coming home, grabbing a beer, finding Joey in his bed. His thoughts slowed down. He had asked him to stay. He stilled. And he had stayed. Joey had come back to bed, cuddled into him and fell asleep, just like that. Corey’s heart began to race. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, what am I supposed to do?!” His thoughts went back into jumbles and confusion. What is the social protocol for such a situation? He was lost. All he knew was that he wanted this. Joey's body pressed close to his. Warm and safe and there. He just wanted this to never end so he could just enjoy it without the dread of having to face the situation, and Joey.   
Surly, the spell would break as soon as they got up. Joey would leave and it would be awkward and hard to explain, and he would have to deny that it meant more to him than just being happy to see his best friend again after being gone for months. That would hurt. That would also be the necessary steps to take, to salvage the friendship and to keep them able to still play together.

Joey sighed. Corey could be very stupid when he wanted to. He had been awake for some time. Revealing in the embrace and warmth of the man next to him and the calmness of the situation he woke up in. He felt Corey move, nuzzle into his hair and freeze. Joey could almost hear the gears turning in Corey’s head, catching up and jumping to conclusions.

“For fucks sake Taylor. I can hear you thinking. Calm down will you.” He spoke softly and turned, cuddling into Corey’s chest. He could feel his heart beating too fast. Hoping to not misread the signs from the last 24 hours... and the past years if he was honest with himself, he worked his arm around Corey and started stroking his hand up and down Corey’s back to calm him. This was what he wanted, and he would be dammed if he let assumptions and awkwardness destroy this, whatever it was. He often had felt, like Corey liked him a bit more than the others, maybe not more but different. Be it rooming more often together, quick glances on stage when they interacted or just Corey keeping close to him when he felt out of his depth. As if to seek comfort. Which Joey gladly provided. He knew for a fact that Corey had climbed into his head and his heart and just refused to leave, but he had never dared to hope, that Corey might be attracted to him like that. Until yesterday. Until he fell asleep in Corey’s bed and was asked to stay. He had stayed. Now he hoped Corey would understand, that this was not exactly unintended. Joey could practically feel him freaking out, but he still hadn’t thrown Joey out, so that had to count for something. Right?

Corey stilled when Joey spoke but melted into his touch. Could it be that Joey was okay with this? Was Corey? He calmed down under Joey’s ministrations, relaxing into the Hug. His arm sneaked around the smaller man, tangling his hands into his hair. This was not a scary situation, he tried to calm his mind. This was Joey, his best friend, the dude he had lived with, the man who knew him. He knew Joey. They had talked about so many things over the years. Their pasts, their fears, they knew each other.

“Leave me alone Jordison my brain isn’t booted yet.” He mumbled over Joey’s head. Yes, this was okay, this was almost a normal interaction between them. Usually over the first cup of coffee on tour or at Joey’s place. This was safe. It had to be. Or otherwise this would all go horribly wrong. Corey Taylor may not be the most risk-taking person, but some things had to be brought to a head to solve them. “I’m gonna tell him,” he thought, “I have to. He has to know.” He took a deep breath.

“Joey... I...” His voice broke. He had thought these words so often, always cautious to not actually say them out loud. The prospect of telling the man he felt so much for scared him shitless.

“Corey... Calm down...please, you’re stressing me out.” Joey said almost smiling, moving a bit away from his body to look into his face. He was gorgeous. The Sun made his ginger curls shine and even though he looked a bit spooked, he also looks like a puppy that just woke up. Joey could only stare.

Corey sighed, putting his forehead against Joey’s.

“You really do know me too well Jo...” He had caught the glimmer in Joeys eyes as he looked at him. Not able to decipher it, he just kept on staring into Joeys eyes. Eyes he had seen so often. Staring at him through a mask. Laughing at a stupid Joke he made. Ablaze with anger at the world. He had seen it all, but not this. Not shining and open and so full of sunlight streaming in through the cracks in the curtain.  
He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. His eyes flitted over Joeys face, so close, so vulnerable in front of him. Pale skin, paler eyebrows and chapped lips, from biting them too much. The sun caught in Joeys eyes, made them shine green. He was fucked. He was utterly and irrevocably in love with this man. And Corey Taylor knew he had lost. His eyes couldn’t stop wandering between Joey’s eyes and mouth. He wanted to kiss him so badly, but he couldn’t move, frozen by insecurity and doubt. What if he was wrong after all? What if. What if. His mind went into circles and suddenly just stopped.

Joey could basically see Corey’s thoughts, as if they were written in a thought bubble coming out of the singer’s head. He saw Corey’s eyes wander. To his mouth and eyes and back and forth. He almost rolled his eyes. How could someone like Corey be so stupid and insecure at times. He had to take it into his own hands he supposed, to get Corey to calm the fuck down and stop worrying. So, he did what he did best. Just fucking doing it. He put his hands on Corey’s cheeks, stopping his eyes from wandering and moved, slowly, checking Corey’s face for any sign of discomfort, but there was none. His face came closer, he could feel Corey’s breath on his lips. He stroked his cheeks with his thumb, marvelling over the soft skin underneath his fingertips. Corey’s eyes bored into his, blue meeting green and suddenly they were too close, millimetres apart. Joey’s breath caught in his throat; this was real. Corey moved closer, ever so slightly and their lips met.   
They kissed, a soft press of lips against lips. Chapped and rough. Sleep ruffled hair in the morning sun.

“Corey…” Joey whispered, unsure what he was saying, or asking for, between chaste kisses.

“Corey…” and Corey just nodded.

“Yes…” came the breathless reply.

A “Please…” tumbling from Corey’s lips, was all it took.   
Joey pressed into him, pushing Corey onto his back, laying on top of him, his legs on both sides of Corey’s hips. Their kiss deepened. His lips opened, his tongue pressing against Joey’s, tasting and coaxing, teeth nipping on lips and tongues and Joey’s body came alive. His nerve endings burning under Corey’s hands. He curled his hands into the front of Corey’s shirt, pulling to get Corey to sit up. Corey followed Joey’s will, positioning him in his lap. His arms tightened around Joeys body, moving over his T-Shirt clad back. Trying to hold onto something. Corey kissed him like he could vanish any moment. Fast and deep and with passion that knocked Joey’s breath out of his lungs. Joey’s Hands moved over Corey’s cheeks, to his neck, tangling in his hair, grabbing and pulling and holding on. Corey’s moan got lost in their kiss. Joey pulled away, breathing heavy, tipping Corey’s head back with a tug on his hair. Corey exhaled long and slow: “fuuuck”, his eyes falling shut.   
Joey lost no time, kissing and nipping his exposed neck. Lightly biting the soft skin, leaving marks and making him moan. Corey’s hands made their way under Joey’s shirt, pressing him closer to his chest.

Corey’s thoughts were reeling, tumbling, not making any sense. All his brain registered was Joeys skin under his Hands, soft and warm, his breath on Corey’s neck. He could hear his own ragged breathing, his blood rushing in his ears. This was happening. Joey Jordison was kissing him, touching him.   
“Fucks sake” He mumbled. He had dreamed of this, Joey in his lap, so close, almost unbearably so. His hands made their way down Joey’s back, grabbing his ass. Pulling, rolling his hips into Joey’s. The sound that left Joey’s throat was the most delicious thing Corey had ever heard, sending Goosebumps down his arms and neck. He could feel himself and Joey straining against the fabric of their boxers and even though he never actually slept with a guy alone he wanted nothing more than to touch and taste and give. He pressed his face into Joey’s neck, kissing his way back to Joey’s mouth. They kept up the rhythm, rolling and pressing into each other. Making out like horny teenagers on their first date, nipping and tasting. Joey’s teeth caught onto his tongue stud a few times, each accompanied by little sounds of surprise and pleasure.   
“Joey…Joey…god…please…” useless words fell from Corey’s lips. Saying everything and nothing at the same time.  
“please… I want…” the last words got stuck in his chest when Joey ground down on him hard.

Corey’s mumbled whispered words did something to Joey he had seldom felt before. His Hands burned on his skin, his breath hot and heavy on Joey’s lips.

“please what, Corey? What do you want?” He could feel Corey shiver under him upon hearing Joeys whispered words.

“You.” Came the breathless reply. “Only you.”  
This was all Joey needed.

The next time Corey returned to consciousness he kept still, his breathing even, his eyes closed. He didn’t want to wake up to an empty bed and cold sheets again, only whispers of his dream left in his mind. Sudden movement under the blanket took that choice from him as he returned abruptly to reality. Joeys bedhead appeared in his field of vision as soon as he allowed his eyes to open.   
His other senses returned, and Cory Taylor officially lost his shit. At least mentally.   
Physically he laid still, letting Joey cuddle closer into his side, his breathing even, obviously still fast asleep. His thoughts tumbled through his mind, trying to form a coherent sentence, trying to make sense of this new situation.  
He took a deep breath, the arm that was wrapped around Joey, unconsciously stroking light circles into his naked Back.  
What did he know for sure? He came home yesterday from Tour. Joey had cleaned up and stocked his fridge. He went to his bedroom, ready to sleep where he found Joey. His thoughts slowed. Where he went to sleep next to him. Where he told him to stay. Where they cuddled. Where they kissed. Where they… Coreys face heat up, his memories returning crystal clear of whet exactly he and Joey had done the previous morning, or hours, or whatever. Time was an illusion anyway. Back to topic. So, this was happening, had happened. Would it happen again?   
Waking up like that, next to a nude Joey. All warm and comfy cuddled together and happy?  
That’s what he felt. Happiness. Content in a way he hadn’t known was missing from his life.  
  
“We still should talk about this.” Had Joey said. Corey knew they would. Though He wasn’t sure what would come of it. He sighed, trying to decide what to do next. The rumbling of his stomach made for an easy choice. Yes, making breakfast would give him the space he needed to figure out what he wanted from this conversation and it was easier to think or talk with a full stomach. Slowly he extracted himself from Joey. Who just turned around and kept on softly snoring.  
“How can a grown man be so cute?” Coreys smile didn’t even falter. After everything that happened it would be ridiculous to not allow himself these thoughts. He got up, threw on the shirt Joey had worn and sweatpants and made his way to the kitchen to grab some coffee and make breakfast and think. The routine of making pancakes (Joeys favourite breakfast food) and eggs with bacon (his favourite breakfast food) calmed him down enough to make sense of his thoughts, while sipping his coffee and swaying to the low melody of the radio.

Joey waking up went down way less pleasant than Coreys. Mostly because his mind caught up way faster than Coreys. Which resulted in the ugly realisation that he woke up alone, the space next to him vacant and cold. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He bolted upright, scanning the room. No Corey. When had he left? Why had he left? Joeys Hands fisted into his hair. What if he had scared him away? Surely Corey wouldn’t have done and said what he did if he hadn’t meant it. But he had been tired, just came home from tour. Being back did the weirdest thing to all of them at the best times.  
Joeys thoughts kept circling. Round and round and round into a tangled mess of anxiety and insecurity. He was not used to this, he wasn’t an anxious person, didn’t doubt himself that much and not about emotions anyway. Emotions, yes that was what this was all about. His feelings for Corey, for his best friend, his colleague. Joey couldn’t get his mind to settle, the irrational fear that Corey had left, maybe hoping to return to an empty house to not face the awkwardness of turning down his bandmate, festering in his head.   
“He said he wanted you though, wanted only you.” His mind supplied. “People say a lot of things when they are horny and single and tired.” He tried to argue against his own thoughts

Slowly, forcing himself to come to terms with the thought that he may have lost his best friend, he got up, put on his clothes, ready to sneak out like he should’ve done the previous night. Had it been worth it if this really was the end?

Joey ended up at a yes. This whole situation with the pining and unsaid words had been on the verge of ridiculous anyway. Like this he at least knew where he stood. Still trying to convince himself of all this, he went down the stairs as quiet as possible. The smell of Pancakes and Coreys unmistakable Voice singing along to some Song on the Radio stopped him dead in his tracks. All his thoughts coming to an abrupt halt. This was not what he had expected, didn’t match the scenario he had built in his head.  
  
“Oh, you’re awake.” Coreys words ripped him out of his stupor. There he stood, a spatula in his hand, in sweats and a shirt, calm and relaxed as if this was completely normal. Joeys silence made him nervous.

“Uh, I’m making breakfast… Pancakes?” Joey slowly nodded, leaving his Jacket on the hanger and went to sit down on the kitchen isle. Corey put down a fresh cup of coffee in front of him. His eyes lingering on Joeys lips, a slight blush crept onto his face as he turned around to busy himself with the Pan. Joey smiled to himself. “Ah Mr. Taylor, my conclusion may have been completely wrong after all.” He slowly sipped his coffee, prepared just how he liked it.  
  
Meanwhile Corey tried to calm down his heartbeat. Had Joey always looked this good in skinny jeans and a black shirt? He really wanted to kiss him right there but if Joey sneaking down the stairs with his Jacket in hand, almost ready to leave was any indication, that might not be on the table.   
Still softly singing along to the Radio he prepared two plates with eggs and bacon and a big one with the pancakes. He put one down for Joey, the other for him on the opposite side and the pancakes in the middle. Syrup, cutlery and his coffee followed suit. He sat down on the bar stool, trying to avoid Joeys piercing eyes.

“Here you go, enjoy.” He looked directly into Joeys face now and his genuine bright smile almost knocked his breath out of his lungs.

“Thanks Cor, you too.” came Joeys cheerful answer before stabbing a pancake and taking a too big bite. While chewing he ran through the last few minutes again. Corey blushed, not unusual, though with the new information defiantly telling, he hadn’t kept himself from shamelessly staring at Corey the whole time and concluded that one, Corey was nervous around him and two defiantly meant what he said. Which made everything way easier.

Soon they both had their mouths full of food and taking up their usual banter, after all, having breakfast together wasn’t new.

“I’m not gonna lie Cor, you do know how to make my day. When you moved out, I almost missed your pancakes.”Joey said between bites of pancake. Corey chuckled.

“Yeah well, I had to make it up to you somehow when you let me live on your couch for so long.”

  
Joey grinned: “Yeah well, wasn’t the most thought through idea I ever had to be honest, but we had a good time and I don’t regret it.”  
  


Corey smiled at Joey, those topics were safe territory. Banter over breakfast and reminiscing over their time together a Joeys house. They had pulled Corey out of his previous life. Out of a deep swamp of bad days and worse habits. He was so grateful for them all, for getting him back up on his feet. Taking him in, especially Joey who hadn’t hesitated a moment to invite him into his home and offering a stable place to stay, a place to return too and most importantly his friendship.   
He had been through a lot and still dealt with many issues of his own.   
While making breakfast he concluded that he was not able to offer much as a partner. Their lifestyle was too crazy to have a stable relationship outside of it. He still had so much work ahead of him, dealing with his trauma and bad habits and himself. If he wanted a relationship that worked, his partner would have to deal with a lot, Joey would understand though. What this life took and gave, the appeal and the stress. All of it.  
Still, Corey was in doubt. Why would Joey choose him, yes they knew each other like no one else and exactly there laid the issue. Joey knew him. His bad days and mood swings. Had dealt with him in every condition imaginable. Surely, he wouldn’t want to date such a mess of a man.

From across the isle Joey looked at him as if he could read his thoughts. The radio played softly in the background. Joey tapped the beat along on his cup, smiling softly, lost in his thoughts. Corey busied himself with putting away the remains of their breakfast. He was nervous for the conversation that had to happen. When he finished cleaning up and couldn’t find anything that would keep him occupied without obviously stalling, he sat down again, his feet on the footrest, bouncing slightly.  
Joey looked up, still smiling  
They sipped their coffee. The air still comfortable and light, as they were used to.

“Listen Corey…”  
“So the thing is…”  
They shut their mouths simultaneously. Joey chuckled and waved his hand.

“Go ahead Corey. What did u want to say?” Corey smiled tight, his heart racing. He had to put himself out there it seemed. He took a deep breath.

  
“So, the thing is, about what happened earlier, I did not expect this to happen. Like ever. Even though I kind of hoped it would if I’m completely honest. So now I’m kind of at a loss because like, I don’t regret it and I, I hope you don’t either, because that would really suck, and I really want to keep you in my life and you’re my best friend and you mean so much to me. Like probably more than you realised and I, I tried to not, like you so much, because we’re friends and work together and I just can’t lose you, but I’m also tired of lying to myself and to you and the others about what I’m feeling and I have no idea what you think and how you feel about this and about me and I’m such a mess as you damn well know.   
I mean fuck, you know me like no one else and I can’t imagine that you would want to be with me like I want to be with you because there is still so much going on that I have to fix and deal with.   
Not to mention we work together and that could make everything really complicated should this ever go south or if I fuck up.   
You already helped me so much and I need you in my life and I need Slipknot and I don’t want to destroy our friendship and if you don’t feel the same way I’ll be okay, I’ll manage, but I owe you the truth.   
I need you to know that I… Fuck.”

  
Corey stopped his rambling. He had talked himself into a frenzy. His thoughts going too fast for him to articulate them anymore. Halfway through he had buried his face in his hands talking to the table. Not able to keep eye contact with Joey. He closed his eyes, taking his hands away from his face.

“The thing is: I’m in love with you, Nathan Jonas Jordison. I have been for a while.” His voice died down. He did it. Said it out loud for the first time. Whatever happened next was not in his control anymore. He didn’t dare open his eyes and waited.

A warm hand touched his legs, turning the chair he was sitting on. Someone stepped between his propped-up legs.

Through Coreys whole rant, Joey had looked at him, seeing him get worked up, but not saying a word. He knew he had to let the other man speak, let him get all those words out of his system, now that he had found the courage to say them. Corey took his hands away from his eyes. His admission hit Joey square in the chest. Warmth spreading through his whole body, setting his nerves on fire.   
He said it. He meant it.  
Core Taylor loved him. Corey wanted to be with him.  
Joey couldn’t stop himself, he rounded the table, had to get to Corey. Needed to.  
He turned Corey to him, stepping into his space and cupped his cheeks.   
  
“I’m in love with you too, Corey Todd Taylor.” His voice quiet but clear.

Coreys eyes flew open, going impossibly wide. “What?” he asked breathless.

“You’re right. You have been through a lot, but so have I. We’ve been through hell and back, alone and together. We have grown and dealt with a lot the past years and we can keep doing that together. We’re grown ass men and you’ve been my best friend for a long time. We can talk about everything.” Corey nodded slightly.  
“We have a similar lifestyle, the same hobbies. We share our taste in music and have similar opinions on the topics that matter.” His face softened with his words, Corey smiled back.

“Your fears aren’t unfounded though, I have them too. There is no guarantee that this will work out how we want it to. We will fight, have bad days, bad weeks. Tons of stress. There is a risk.”  
Coreys face turned serious, nodding along slightly. This was not just about their friendship.

“But we will also get to make up for it and get through whatever happens, like we always have. So yes, Corey. I’d love to be with you.” Joey ended his little speech, open and like he wanted to ask something.

Corey felt like he might explode. Listening to Joey, he realized what this meant. They loved each other. Joey wanted to be with him. Corey abruptly stood up, his arms around Joey and taking him up with him. Laughter bubbled out of him, catching Joey off guard for a moment until he joined in.   
“We’re such Idiots!” Corey managed to stutter together while trying to breath. His arms secure around Joey, whose legs wrapped around his hips.

“We are, yes. I love you Cor.” Joey kissed him and kissed him and kissed him some more. Relishing in the feeling of Coreys stubble on his skin and the fact he was finally free to do so.

Corey beamed, finally feeling like the last puzzle piece that had been missing fell into place.

“I love you too Joey.”


End file.
